lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
L is for Love
L is for Love is one of the LGBT-themed episodes of The Loud House. This episode is the first episode to establish Luna Loud as a bisexual. It received a positive reception and was the highest rated of the four episodes that premiered the week of June 12, 2017. This episode has been made available for digital purchase though various providers. Plot Lincoln abruptly calls his sisters together for a "sibling meeting" to announce he found a mysterious love letter ambiguously addressed to "L. Loud" in the mail. The letter explains that the sender is a secret admirer of the intended recipient who is too shy to come forward directly. Lincoln and his sisters are left uncertain as to who the intended recipient is, as everyone's first name starts with the letter "L". In a quick montage each sibling has a flashback to a positive interactions they had with various people who could be their potential secret admirer. Lucy suggests that everyone send a subtle signal of interest to their suspected admirer from their flashback, and await a more specific follow-up letter, to determine who the intended recipient is. In a follow-up meeting each sibling announces that they have each sent signals to their suspected admirers. During the meeting Luna announces that a second follow-up letter has arrived in the mail. The follow-up letter reveals that the intended recipient has brown hair, meaning the intended recipient is either Luna, Luan, Lynn or Lisa. While Luan, Lynn and Lisa become excited Luan becomes visibly upset. When questioned, Luna explains that she never sent a signal to her potential admirer/crush, Sam, because she felt they weren't in the same league. Her siblings immediately disregard the claim as nonsense. Lucy suggests that the sisters with brown hair should give a gift to each of their respective suspected admirers. Later, a third letter arrives at the house claiming they "love your sweet songs and love of all things British", which convinces everyone that Luna was the intended recipient. The letter requests they meet up together at "Banger's Mosh", a British-themed restaurant. Luna, along with all of her siblings appear at the restaurant to discover that Sam is nowhere to be found. They do, however, find their parents celebrating their 20th anniversary. Their mother explains that she had sent the letter to her husband. She goes on to explain that she had a crush on him before they started dating and eventually gathered the courage to successfully ask him to diner in the form of a love letter. Luna becomes inspired when hearing her mother's story, and decides to send Sam a letter herself. Following the dinner, a short montage is shown of Luna's siblings sending their own letters to their crushes. Luna is seen at her school gathering the courage to put her letter in Sam's locker before quickly running away. Sam (who is revealed to the audience to be a girl) opens her locker and proceeds to read the letter and smile. Luna, who was watching from behind the corner unbeknownst to Sam, smiles seeing her happy while reading the letter. Production ""L" is for Love" was written by Kevin Sullivan and directed by series creator Chris Savino. It originally aired in the United States on Nickelodeon on June 15, 2017, as part of a week consisting of four first-run episodes. "L is for Love" features a guest appearance from veteran voice-actor Richard Horvitz who provided the voices of Chaz, Skippy, and David; the respective potential admirers/crushes of Leni, Lana, and Lisa. This is the first episode to establish Luna Loud as a bisexual and the first episode to introduce Sam, her love interest. Reception In its original American broadcast on June 15, 2017, "L is for Love" was watched by 1.89 million viewers. It was a slight improvement over the previous episode, "Potty Mouth", which was watched by 1.81 million viewers, when it first premiered one day earlier. This episode was highest rated of the four episodes that premiered the week of June 12, 2017. Valerie Anne of Autostraddle gave a positive review of the episode. Anne positively mentioned the notion of a child seeing this and growing up to have a stronger tolerance against discrimination. Generally speaking Anne also mentioned LGBT story-lines in children's programming a "wonder to behold". The Loud House had previously received widespread attention and a nomination at the 28th GLAAD Media Awards for its introduction of Howard and Harold McBride, two supporting characters who are a same-sex couple. Category:The Loud House Episodes